Secret (BTS Fanfictions)
by kybeech
Summary: More love stories about the members of BTS, but they don't know that. For the first time in a number of years, they have secrets. Can they keep them? Contains mature themes, Vmin/Taemin, Sope/Yoonseok, Kookiemonster/Namkook, more warnings inside (sorry).
1. I've got your back

**Hiya! School has been really annoying by existing so these probably won't be updated as regularly as my other stories (which you should totally check out).**

 **This is a Vmin/Taemin story because they are so freaking adorable. WARNING: Contains bad language and reference to self-harm, drug and alcohol abuse and depression. Once again I didn't mean it to, but here we are. Enjoy**

Soundlessly, Taehyung slid to the floor and cried. It wasn't just the stress of being on tour or the hate he kept getting, it was the sheer pleasure people seemed to take from putting him down. For fuck's sake, all he did was dye his hair.

He'd been an idol for a number of years now and been getting hate for oh so much longer, but this time around was hitting him hard.

The last thing he wanted to do was tell someone. He couldn't even begin to imagine how uncomfortable that kind of interaction would make him feel. Besides, if he let on that he wasn't okay, they might start to notice the other things. Like how much he was drinking. Like how he had stopped wearing t-shirts despite the hundred-degree heat. Like how he was just sitting in the dark, waiting insensibly for whatever he had taken to kick in.

His mind was blank and screaming at the same time. He wanted to stay there, surrounded by darkness, sitting against the cracked wall on the hard, tear-stained floor. He wanted to sit there until the world stopped spinning, until silence enveloped the Earth and he was the only one left.

Didn't he?

The darkest of thoughts passed through his head with no physical reaction from Taehyung. Yet when Jimin entered his mind, he had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from punching the wall.

The kid was insufferable: happy, kind, talented, funny, hot. Taehyung couldn't remember loving anyone more fervently. For years, he'd been telling himself that it would pass, that it was just a crush. It wasn't.

Taehyung felt utterly helpless around Jimin. He blushed harder, his stutter from when he was a kid seemed to resurface, his heart thumped so loudly he was afraid someone would hear. He didn't want any part of it, but he couldn't escape that smile.

It made everything so much more difficult. _He_ made everything so much more difficult. It was Jimin's fault. He was just so fucking beautiful.

Salty, bitter tears continued to flood down Taehyung's cheeks, forming waterfalls of sadness down his jawbone. He had been crying silently since he had first entered his room, causing a throbbing pain in his head and throat. But as he sat clutching his knees, recalling death threats and hate messages, cursing the only person he had ever truly loved, Taehyung choked and began to sob raggedly, struggling to keep his cries inaudible.

He cried at the hopelessness of love. At the pointlessness of trying. At the ineffectiveness of drugs and alcohol. At the meaninglessness of life.

He tried to dry his swollen red eyes. He couldn't. He tried to stand. He couldn't. He tried to move. He couldn't. He was frozen, paralysed in an eternal state of heartbreak and pain.

A shard of light pierced the shadows.

Harsh fluorescent light invaded the darkness the room as Taehyung shied away from the open door like a vampire at sunrise. He could tell just from the shadows on the floor who the intruder was. And he was an intruder. Jimin was not welcome here.

"D-don't. Say. Anything." Taehyung warned, "Just sh-shut the door and leave me alone." He cringed externally at his stammer, wondering what all the money his parents had spent on speech therapy was for.

The shadows engulfed the room again as the door clicked shut on the room once more.

"What?!" A voice scared Taehyung and he would have jumped if not for the concoction of Absolut and Xanax in his bloodstream.

"What?! Taehyung what the hell are you talking about? How the hell do you expect me to leave you like this?" Jimin's voice was annoyed but still concerned. A killer combination for Taehyung's vulnerable mind. But Taehyung would show him that for anything.

"I don't care how, just do it," he hissed in return.

Jimin sighed heavily, burdened with the suffering of his friend. He dropped to the floor in defiance. "No. I'm staying. You don't have to talk to me, but I'm here for you, okay?"

Taehyung turned to him. Damn it, he was gorgeous. Dark eyes clouded with concern, clothes hanging loosely off his toned body, soft, tantalising lips, and utterly, 100% straight. _Well done, Taehyung_.

They were so close it was almost unbearable. Every fibre in Taehyung's body wanted to take Jimin, claim him, conquer this anvil of longing that had been hanging over him for far too long. But all he could do was say,

"They're right. Every single one of them is right. I can't sing, I can't dance, I can't act. I can barely speak properly. The sooner I accept that; the sooner I can leave." He sat back and stared into the blackness. A faint voice spoke beside him,

"Don't ever say that." It cracked, which got Taehyung's attention.

"Why are _you_ upset? Why would you even care? It's true and that's that."

"Stop."

"Make me. Nothing else seems to work." Taehyung could tell Jimin was upset. He didn't care. _Stop lying_. Of course he cared. He wanted more than anything for Jimin to stay happy. But he wasn't.

"Taehyung, please stop being like this. I can't take it."

This made Taehyung laugh. "I'm sorry, am I annoying you, hyung? I apologise if 'being like this' is causing you so much trouble. I wouldn't want to make your life soooo much harder than it already is," he rolled his eyes, not that Jimin could tell. "Typical Jimin. Always the victim."

Jimin jumped to his feet. "Stop it!"

Taehyung followed. "Why?!"

Jimin looked like he wanted to rip his hair out. He looked at the floor, hands fidgeting. His whisper was a strange contrast from his outburst not five seconds ago.

"Because," he answered quietly, "you have no idea how hard it is, Taehyung, to feel the man you love push you away. To be able to taste his hatred of you. To hear him curse himself worse than he curses you."

Taehyung was silent. What the actual fuck? And suddenly all of his anger melted into sadness, regret and sorrow. But he couldn't speak. Whether it was the drugs taking hold of his system or the shock of Jimin's confession, Taehyung was unable to say anything.

Jimin angrily wiped a tear from his face with his sleeve. That had taken a lot. "I'm sorry, that was dumb. Just forget it. I'll go."

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his wrist. Instead of the confusion and fury that he was expecting, Taehyung's eyes were pleading. Whatever it cost, he couldn't let Jimin leave now. Not when he was so close.

They stared at each other. In less than a second, all memory of Taehyung's state and the argument shattered.

Jimin moved closer to Taehyung until he could feel his heartbeat with his chest. He could feel his hot breath on his neck. It smelled strongly of spirits, but he didn't care. They stood there, relishing the closeness. Taehyung ran his fingers lightly up Jimin's arm, sending shivers up the other man's spine.

Eventually, the tension became too much. They kissed with a violent passion that shook both of them to the bones. Taehyung pushed the smaller boy against the wall and broke the kiss momentarily to tear both of their shirts off

The feeling of Jimin's body under his was thrilling. He let his hands wander over his hyung's body, savouring his smooth skin, his toned abs down to the dip in the small of his back, which Taehyung soon learned was a very sensitive spot.

Jimin moved forward and pushed forward and lay both of them on Taehyung's bed, not daring to break the kiss for a second. He straddled his lover and continued the assault on his mouth. Despite the alcoholic overtones, his lips still tasted sweet, better than Jimin had ever dreamed.

The kiss deepened, both craving each other, fighting to become one. They had been without each other for far too long; they were making up for lost time.

Taehyung shuddered in ecstasy as his inamorato explored his mouth and body. He let down his defences and let the man rule his body completely. He felt Jimin's hands pull his head back to grant himself access to Taehyung's neck. As Jimin began to lick and suck on his dongsaeng's nape, Taehyung could only moan in bliss as Jimin worked to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Then Jimin stopped; Taehyung moaned again but in frustration. They looked deeply and lustfully into each other's eyes, out of breath. Jimin smirked.

"Don't you ever threaten to leave me again. I've got your back, Taehyung."

Taehyung smiled back. "You can have the rest of me if you want it…" he paused and bit his lip, "oppa."

Jimin's eyes widened. He reluctantly got up and moved to the door. Taehyung sat up on his elbows, curious. Jimin locked the door and turned around to face his partner.

"Oh you are _so_ not going anywhere."


	2. Follow me

**Hiy! I actually really enjoyed writing this one even though it took forever. Kookiemonster isn't my OTP, but oh well they are pretty cute. No extra warnings in this story except for the usual mature themes and language.**

Namjoon sat on his bed and stared at his phone. It was 22:59. Another minute and he might be free. He watched the numbers flick to 23:00. He shut his eyes and waited. The phone buzzed lightly in his hand. Damn it. So they hadn't given up yet.

Every night for the past two weeks at exactly 23:00, he had received a text. It seemed perfectly innocent. Except he had no idea who the sender was and the messages would always be accompanied by a photo of a location he had visited that day. Not so innocent.

 _Congratulations Namjoon, you've got a stalker._

Namjoon lay back on his bed and reluctantly opened the message. It was a picture of a café they had eaten at for lunch as well as the words,

 _Goodnight cutie :)_ _See you tomorrow 3 Saranghae – K_

As cool as Namjoon acted around the others, this sort of thing really freaked him out. He constantly felt like he was being watched. He was paranoid every time he left the dorm. Whoever K was, they were clever; they could track him wherever he went.

The worst thing was, Namjoon had no way of tracing them. The number was blocked and everywhere he went was fairly well populated. K was good at disguising themself. Like, really good.

He didn't want to tell anyone. They might get worried or freak out. He knew from experience how mom-like Jin could get. Besides, it wasn't like this person was threatening to kill him or anything. As a pop idol, he got thousands of fans telling him they loved him every day. Was this person any different?

Yes. Yes, they were. No matter how much he tried to dress it up, K scared him. A lot.

All he wanted to do was go for a walk, but he was far from the last person awake. Taehyung and Jimin both went to bed strangely early these days but Hoseok would be walking around tidying things up and Jungkook would be watching chick flicks until at least 3 am. That was just his way of dealing with stress. It was weird as hell, though.

He grabbed his jacket and left his room. Jungkook was indeed surrounded by blankets, snacks and tissues watching the TV screen intently. He just about acknowledged Namjoon as he mumbled some excuse about picking up milk for the next morning.

As he breathed in the fresh air, he could feel his mind emptying. Thinking it would be suspicious if he returned sans milk, he jogged down to the store a few blocks away. By the time he was walking back, he had organised his thoughts and was no longer worried.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He shivered involuntarily. He recognised that feeling. He was being watched. He couldn't see anyone because of the dark, but he knew something was wrong. A light was shining behind him from somewhere, casting a shadow in front of him.

Trying hard to keep his composure, Namjoon turned around. He saw a figure dressed in baggy black clothes taking a photo with the flash on. The figure spun on his heels and sprinted in the opposite direction. He was fast and Namjoon didn't even try to run after him. He did manage to yell something indistinct into the darkness. _Good job_.

Namjoon walked back to the apartment block slowly, all the benefits of his outing completely destroyed. He opened the door and saw Jungkook huddled on the floor in his nest. He looked mildly out of breath, so he had probably either been ranting at one of the characters or crying at them. It was comforting just to see him like that, his cute eyes widened in concentration and gasping as some probably meaningless confession unfolded. Namjoon smirked and set the milk down on the counter. He was sure Hoseok would put it away.

He went to bed without changing and was about to drift into sleep when his phone buzzed on the table beside him. Squinting at the light, Namjoon unlocked the device and was confronted with another message from the blocked number. It read,

 _You're cute when you're angry_ _\- K_

It was accompanied by a badly lit photo of himself standing in the street. He recognised the surrounding area. That photo had been taken not fifteen minutes earlier. By the figure in the street. His stalker had confronted him. Somehow.

He awoke the next morning having been plagued by Big Brother style nightmares. He was usually the first one awake; he had always been an early riser ever since he was a kid. He entered the main room and saw Jungkook still curled up on the floor, enshrouded with blankets. He must have fallen asleep during one of his movies.

He was pretty when he was sleeping – his lips parted slightly, his chest gently rising and falling in a deep, steady rhythm. Namjoon took a spare blanket from the cupboard and veiled it gently over the sleeping boy. His eyes fluttered slightly, but he didn't stir.

Namjoon often got strange feelings of protectiveness over Jungkook and didn't really know why. They were like brothers. That's all. Just brothers.

Namjoon's thoughts wandered back to the previous night and the terrifying reality of K. He had seen them and still didn't know what they looked like. It had been very dark and they were dressed in all black.

An insane plan was hatching in Namjoon's mind. There were so many things wrong with it, so many different ways it could go very badly, but he just couldn't ignore it. By the end of the day, some of the details had been smoothed out. It was still risky and still stupid, but God it was alluring. He went for it.

At 23:00, he received a text; no surprise there. It said,

 _Still dreaming of you my love 3 Saranghae – K_

Showtime.

He made another weak excuse to Jungkook and walked out of the door. He started walking.

Namjoon's entire body was alert and awake, scanning his environment for any signs of disturbance. He felt like Predator.

It took five minutes. The faint sound of muted footsteps was just about audible some distance behind him. Namjoon smiled inwardly and took a turn into a road he knew was a dead end. Before his pursuer had time to turn the corner, he ducked behind a dumpster, obscuring himself from view.

Footsteps echoed down the alleyway. They slowed slightly, obviously confused at Namjoon's disappearance. He waited until they had walked in line with him and then pounced.

He charged at them, throwing them against the brick wall. They let out a small cry, startled and in pain. Namjoon pinned them against the wall by their throat. Their hands formed weak fists as they tried to struggle against Namjoon, but their efforts were fruitless. Despite the ambush, the figure still wore their hood, obscuring most of their face.

"Now then," whispered Namjoon, trying to sound threatening, "you seem to know me so well, how about it's time I saw your face, huh?" The figure began to squirm a bit more at this proposition. With his free arm, Namjoon moved his hand up to the figure's hood and tore it away.

The big brown eyes that stared back at him were familiar. Very familiar.

"Jungkook? What the fuck?" Namjoon dropped the boy immediately, leaving him to double over and cough.

Namjoon took a few steps back in shock. Jungkook was his stalker? Why? The kid saw him every day, why was he doing this?

When Jungkook was quite done, he held up his hands and took a deep breath.

"I can explain."

"You'd better!" Namjoon snapped, "I mean, you've been scaring the hell out of me for weeks now! I've been terrified to leave the house! So, yes, I think I deserve an explanation. Start talking."

Jungkook looked frightened. Sure, Namjoon had been a little loud, but he hadn't been lying. Jungkook trembled,

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

Namjoon honestly didn't know. Truthfully, a lot of things made sense now he knew it was Jungkook: how K got his number, his location. He had told Jungkook exactly where he was going and didn't go many places without him anyway. He was curious about one thing though.

"Why 'K'?"

Junkook looked confused that this was the chosen question but answered it anyway.

"Well Tae calls me Kookie a lot and I thought 'J' might be a bit obvious later on, so…" he left Namjoon to join the dots as he trailed off.

"Okay. Does anybody else know about this?" Jungkook shook his head. "Fine. Now we can get to the good stuff. Why the hell were you stalking me?"

Jungkook looked like he wanted the wall to swallow him. As mad as Namjoon was with him, it was difficult to stay angry. It was those gorgeous puppy eyes; they were irresistible.

Jungkook cleared his throat and took a moment to compose himself, abandoning all attempts at eye contact completely.

"Okay. J-just stop me if it gets too much, okay?" Namjoon nodded. "Okay. It's just, in the past month or two I sort of developed a bit of a crush on you, a-and I wasn't gonna say anything because I thought it would go away," he cringed visibly at his own words, "but it didn't. It just sort of spiralled and I got a bit…obsessed."

 _Yeah, you could say that_ Namjoon thought, but he didn't want to stray away from Jungkook's words for too long.

"Then I got the idea to start texting you. I didn't think it would hurt anyone, it was just a way to express how I felt, and then you told me you were going to the store and I couldn't resist." His voice cracked and Namjoon could tell he was on the verge of tears. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, hyung, I swear, I just…" A single tear dropped to the concrete floor. "I love you so much."

It tore Namjoon apart to see his dongsaeng this way. All he wanted was to make it better, for him to just be a happy, playful thing again. This had cost him so much, caused him so much pain and it was nigh on unbearable to watch.

Namjoon stepped closer and placed his hand on the younger's cheek. Jungkook sniffled softly, feeling a little bit broken.

"Jungkook?" Namjoon whispered. Those beautiful, shining eyes looked up at him. "I forgive you. I love you too." He softly brushed his lips against Jungkook's. Jungkook subsequently wore an expression known by the others as 'Jungshook' – bewildered, in awe and completely overwhelmed by emotion. He saw Namjoon secretly laughing and brought himself out of his trance. His eyes skimmed over the man in front of him. He was warm, kind, handsome, everything he had ever wanted. This was his chance and he'd be damned if he let himself miss it.

He wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and drew him closer. Not wanting to waste a second, he pulled him in and connected their lips. The kiss was soft, passionate and Jungkook could never have asked for anything more. He felt Namjoon's hands find their way underneath his shirt, his cold fingers wrapping themselves around the maknae's waist.

Namjoon started to laugh gently. Paranoid but reluctant, Jungkook pulled away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" he chuckled again, "just imagine if Jin-hyung could see us now."

Jungkook had also incurred the wrath of Jin and began to acknowledge his surroundings. Here they were, making out against the stained wall of an alleyway in a near-abandoned street in the middle of the night. All Jungkook had done before was leave his shoelaces untied. He grinned.

"I'll give him something to worry about."

He pulled Namjoon in again and allowed his tongue to access his hyung's mouth. Namjoon followed suit. Jungkook couldn't help but moan into his lover's mouth, letting himself enjoy the moment as much as possible. His hands roamed through Namjoon's hair, holding him close and kissing him deeply.

Namjoon began to kiss along Jungkook's jawbone, releasing his moans into the still night air. Needing more contact, Jungkook wrapped one of his legs around Namjoon's waist and, when he was ready, did the same with the other, being pressed up against the wall by the force of his lover's body alone. He began to grind their hips together, relishing the euphoric sensations as Namjoon's lips moved down his neck.

Jungkook's moans were growing louder by the second and he practically screamed when Namjoon sank his teeth into his shoulder. He didn't have a pain kink, but if things continued like this, he might just get one. Releasing the younger's shoulder, Namjoon shushed him quickly.

"Listen, baby, you're gonna have to be quieter than that. We really aren't too far from the apartment and this has got to stay a secret. Okay?"

Jungkook bit his lower lip and nodded. "Secret."


	3. Dance the night away

**I'm sorry this is so much shorter than usual; stuff has been happening so I kept it short. I also finished it at 1 am so it's probably not brilliant. Hopefully, it's still enough, though.**

For what seemed the hundredth time that week, Yoongi pushed past Hoseok in the hallway. As usual, plenty of space on Yoongi's side; Hoseok could swear he was doing it on purpose. Whether to assert dominance or hatred, Hoseok didn't know, but he did know that Yoongi had taken a sudden dislike to him the past few weeks.

And Hoseok did not like it at all.

They used to be so close. Yoongi got down sometimes, they all did, but it was different with him. He cut himself off from the world, just like when they had first met. Hoseok was usually the only one who could cheer him up. It was something that he prided himself in, being positive and sparkly all the time. He felt worth something when someone smiled because of him. But Yoongi had been slowly chipping away at that feeling. It felt like deliberate resistance at this point.

Hoseok couldn't tell when it started, but he wanted it to end more than anything. As much as he tried to deny it, there was more than one reason why he loved cheering Yoongi up so much.

He wanted to confront him but knew he could never have the confidence to approach him. Hoseok didn't do serious conversations. He hated being serious altogether. It was boring and hard and extremely uncomfortable. That's why he spent his days in Neverland, floating in and out of reality.

The more he focused on Yoongi, the more he began to note the subtle signals of dislike coming from him. Yoongi never sat next to him at mealtimes anymore, he wouldn't make jokes with him or mess about as he did with the others and, of course, he took every opportunity to barge past him. It felt like being the outsider in some high school friendship group. Again.

And it wasn't like Hoseok hadn't tried to be friends. Yoongi declined food, physical contact, aegyos, everything that used to make him laugh. He accepted it from the others, though. And that's what hurt the most.

He wanted so badly just for everything to all of a sudden go back to normal, but Hoseok knew that would never happen. He decided to try one more time.

Yoongi was alone in the living room scrolling through his phone, looking bored. Hoseok took a deep breath and then skipped in and flopped onto the sofa beside him.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as nicely as possible. Yoongi sighed and shifted away from him.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to relax which is really hard with you there."

Hoseok pouted. "You let Jin-hyung sit next to you."

Yoongi moved to stand up, looking down on Hoseok. "Yes. The significant difference being that I like Jin-hyung." He left the room.

Hoseok thought this was unreasonably harsh, even by the standards of the notoriously fiery Yoongi. His eyes stung and he angrily blinked away tears. Hastily, he grabbed his bag and left the apartment, turning to the only place he felt truly at home.

The practice room was dark, as was to be expected at almost half eleven. Throwing down his bag, switching on the light, Hoseok watched the room flicker briefly with fluorescence before settling on a harsh yellow glare. Perfect.

He danced to a beat no one else but him could hear. No pressure, no choreography, just him and his feelings ruling his body. This was what he had signed up for. Dancing to the never-ending song of his emotions. He didn't care what he looked like. He didn't care what he sounded like. He cared about nothing else but the moment and living in it.

After over an hour of this, Hoseok collapsed beside the mirror and rested. It wasn't until his phone rang beside him that he remembered that there were other people in the world. He reluctantly retrieved his phone and debated whether or not to answer it.

It was Taehyung. Taehyung didn't call anyone for anything, given that he generally couldn't be bothered. So something was up. Hoseok answered the call.

" _Hobi?"_ Taehyung didn't sound overly panicked, so Hoseok decided not to worry. "What is it, Tae?"

" _Well, the thing is, Yoongi found some vodka from – well no one really knows where…"_ Taehyung paused to re-evaluate his sentence. _"Anyway, he's drunk off his head and told us he was going to find you, so we thought we'd give you a heads up before- "_

The practice room door shot open, hit with far too much force from the other side. Taehyung heard the sound and paused. He sighed and said _"Too late,"_ before hanging up.

Hoseok put the phone down and stared at the open door, now deciding to be worried. Silence came from the adjacent room. For about two seconds. After which a battle cry sounded and an extremely hammered Yoongi tripped into the room. Hoseok's natural instinct was to help him up, but after remembering what had been said earlier, he hesitated.

"Owwwww," Yoongi cried, and this time, Hoseok's inhibitions were too strong and he ran over to help. What the hell was Yoongi doing? He wasn't exactly a sensitive drinker, but there was no in between for him. It was either sober or passed out drunk.

Yoongi staggered to his feet and clung on to Hoseok for fear of tripping over again. Hoseok was trying his best not to humour him. Sure, he was more fun when he was drunk, but he was happy about everything; a complete reversal of his usual state.

"Yoongi, what did you do?" Smart question. When he was sober, Yoongi's defences were always up, but alcohol completely turned off his filter, which meant he was often rude, outgoing and found it very difficult to lie.

Yoongi smiled his gummy smile and slurred, "I found vodka in Taehyungie's room and I was angry and now I'm not angry." He paused. "Are you angry, oppa?"

Hoseok blushed. Damn Yoongi was wasted. "I'm not your oppa, Yoongi." The boy was swaying and it felt a little bit like they were dancing. "Why were you angry?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. Yoongi pouted.

"I don't remember."

Hoseok sighed and pushed him away, causing him to stumble slightly.

"I do. You hate me even though I haven't done anything wrong to you. If anything, you're being the prick here and I'm the one trying to make things better. You're exhausting." He was pacing around the room, not making eye contact with Yoongi. He couldn't bring himself to look at that bastard.

"I don't hate you." Yoongi's voice was quiet and innocent. _Yeah right,_ Hoseok thought, _you said it yourself, you idiot._ "I said I didn't like you. Because I don't." _There it is._

"Same difference, moron."

"Trust me, Hobi, it's really not. Please…"

"No! I don't understand you," Hoseok let his temper and patience grow short as he continued to walk aimlessly in circles around him. "What the hell happened? We were so close and then you ruined everything. I just think that – " He was interrupted by Yoongi grabbing his shoulders.

"Hoseok, I don't like you. I love you." Before Hoseok had time to acknowledge that this was the cheesiest thing he had ever heard, Yoongi's mouth was on his.

As shocked as Hoseok was, he shoved all of his thoughts to one side and sank into the kiss. It was deep and beautiful and filled with passion. But Hoseok's thoughts shoved back hard. He gently pushed Yoongi away from him, forcing himself to let go. He turned away, ashamed.

"I can't do this, Yoongi. Not now and especially not while you're drunk." A soft chuckle came from behind him.

"Hoseok, you think I'm drunk?" Hoseok was infinitely confused. He spun around.

"Well, yes. Obviously. The others saw you drinking and you are acting extremely drunk right now," he said, before realising that he wasn't. Yoongi had somehow reverted back into his normal self. This was getting weird. "But you were literally just wasted. What…" he trailed off as Yoongi smirked and strolled casually back over to him.

"Did I taste drunk, Hoseok?" Hoseok stuttered. He didn't. _Okay actually, what the fuck?_

"Um, Yoongi? Were you pretending to be drunk?"

Yoongi shrugged and pushed the hair out of Hoseok's face. "I wanted to see what you'd do. And now I know."

Hoseok's brain was on fire. Yoongi had been genuinely conscious of everything he was doing. He had planned it, all of it. And Hoseok didn't care. He thrust all confusion away and pulled Yoongi back in. His breath was hot and erratic, both anticipating this moment as much as the other.

Yoongi hooked his fingers into the back of Hoseok's hair and kissed him again. This had taken so much work. He had to avoid Hoseok at every opportunity for fear of completely losing control around him. It was horrible knowing he had hurt him, but it was all worth it; this moment was perfect.

Their tongues fought for dominance in the other's mouth, their lips sought out new territory, their bodies yearned for contact. They leaned into each other, battling to become one. Hoseok's lips were swollen from the force of Yoongi's love. Yoongi was sure his stylist would scold him for the tangles forming in his hair. But they didn't want to stop. Ever.

When they woke up, they were lying on the smooth floor of the practice room, covered only by Yoongi's long coat that he kept there in case it got cold. Memories flooded back to Yoongi and he smiled as he remembered being with his one true love for the first time. That smile disappeared fairly quickly when he looked at the clock and was that it was nearly half ten in the morning.

"Shit. Hobi, wake up," he said, shaking his friend – _boyfriend_ – awake, "we've been gone for a hell of a long time, the others are gonna be worried." He got up and started to pull on his clothes that had been scattered rather haphazardly around the room. Hoseok rolled over and grinned.

"Morning, sweetheart!" Yoongi blushed momentarily and then threw Hoseok his pants and said,

"No, none of that. This isn't to be spoken about, okay? This didn't happen."

"Until…"

"Until tonight, stupid." He helped Hoseok to his feet and then pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you back at the apartment, kay? I'll cover for us and pretend to be hungover. Now hurry up and get dressed." He swung the door open and winked before he left.

Hoseok got dressed and smiled the whole way back, thinking about just how lucky he was to have Yoongi in his life.


	4. Epilogue

**Everything needs a good epilogue. Unfortunately, I couldn't find one, so I wrote this instead. If you've got any requests for any ships, this is genuinely what I like doing the most, despite being rubbish at it, so tell me and I'll get round to it** **J**

The call for dinner rang through the hall followed by 6 boys ricocheting off the walls and each other in a desperate attempt to be first in line. It had been ages since Jin had cooked for them and smelling the food all day had been torture.

They rushed to their places where a glorious array of food had already been laid out for them. They were all so distracted by their meal that they forgot that they were in a social situation. Until Jin said,

"What's everyone been doing this week?"

Jungkook choked on his mouthful and shot a quick glance at Namjoon; Taehyung struggled to suppress his laughter as he felt Jimin's amused stare; Hoseok blushed hard and made intense eye-contact with the floor; Yoongi remained fine. "Nothing much," he replied casually, earning a subtle glare from Hoseok. _I'm gonna kill that boy_ , he thought.

The others snapped away from their individual thoughts and answered with a chorus of "Yeah, same." "No, not really." "Just resting, mainly."

Jin had known his friends for six years. He asked that question every week and had never since been met with an entirely negative response. "O…kay," he said slowly, letting the others know that he was suspicious. Yoongi saved everyone again.

"Hoseok didn't you finish choreographing another dance this week?"

Hoseok looked up. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I did. Well, I didn't, it's not quite finished yet, but it will be." He spoke quickly, trying to get his turn over as fast as possible. _I'm really going to kill him._ Everyone else was too distracted to notice.

They ate in silence for a long time after that. Taehyung broke that silence.

"Jiminie, pass the water."

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Jimin reached to the other end of the table, purposely showing off his arms and held out a bottle of water to Taehyung. They locked eyes and held each other's stare for seemingly forever. They were communicating in silence. Well, almost silence.

Jin's distinctive laughter broke through the intense awkwardness, confusing everyone but himself. No one else even knew what was funny.

He looked around at his bewildered brethren and laughed some more. "I'm sorry…It's just…I just noticed that!" he gasped in between giggles. This did not clear anything up for anyone. Jimin was the one to ask.

"Jin-hyung? What are you laughing at?" he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little bit paranoid.

Jin took a few deep breaths to calm himself down while his eyes flicked between the other members. He managed to regain his composure enough to speak.

"Okay, everything makes a whole lot more sense now," he stated as the rest of them looked curiously between themselves.

"Jin-hyung?" Jimin asked again, "What?"

Jin smiled. "You and Taehyung." Taehyung coughed violently and was incredibly grateful that he had asked for some water. Three words had never caused him so many emotions. And three words had never summed them up better.

"What the fuck?" He couldn't quite tell if he said this in anger or confusion, but whatever it was it made Jin light up a bit more.

"You two have been staring at other like that for, like, a week now. I swear to God, you can taste the sexual tension." He raised his hands in his own defence, "I'm just saying if you aren't sleeping together, get on with it and stop suffocating the rest of us, okay?"

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other in disbelief, earning a suppressed giggle from Hoseok. Taehyung shot him a malicious glare.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, hyung," he snapped, "You two aren't great at hiding things either." Hoseok immediately stopped laughing. "Actually, I take that back," Taehyung said pensively, "Yoongi is pretty good at it. You blush whenever he so much as looks at you."

Jin laughed a little louder. "Oh my God, of course!" Taehyung continued to eat, his and Jimin's pride effectively restored. Yoongi smiled for the first time during the whole exchange.

"Speaking of blushing, does someone want to call a doctor for Jungkook? He looks like he's about to pass out." All eyes drifted to the maknae, who had indeed turned an unnatural shade of red. He didn't say anything, he just stared at some spot on the floor. He unwillingly caused everyone to crack, including Namjoon, who also hadn't said anything for the whole meal. When he saw that Jungkook actually really did look like he was about to pass out, he made everyone shut up.

Namjoon walked around the table and sat next to Jungkook, whispering something that was inaudible to the others and holding his hand underneath the table. Whatever Namjoon said to him, it made Jungkook not only smile but laugh out loud, earning various gasps and awws from around the table.

Taehyung ruffled Jungkook's hair. "Our maknae is all grown up." Hoseok smiled and said,

"But our hyung is all alone…"

Everyone looked over at Jin who winked back at them,

"Who said I was alone? I've got you guys. Now can we all agree no more secrets, because this conversation was frankly exhausting."

They finished their meals, swapping stories and laughter and promising never to keep secrets ever again.


End file.
